infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Karret The Strong
^8A92C91FE3F7DB97FBC90371ED3C1B16DBAD2A41BED3CA8B10^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png Karret the strong traaaaace.png https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png Basic info ^A41CFBD2B87F3572A6B7B90C32850AA5215A314700FA6C32EA^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png ^6EA0FF831D6778159EDD7ACCC93BBEC40D17B673887C980957^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^B45B71C397967F1BB8F1FE104D6D875D7107EF68B8A7296658^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^F2A961A575EA7B4249DDDBCEF3D6C6DE566650492DAC93894D^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Full name: Karret Pronunciation: CARE-RET Nickname(s) or Alias: Karre Occupation: Toll Road Orc/Oni Gender: Male Species: Oni Age: ??? City or town of birth: ??? Currently lives: On the bridge between the South and East Quadrant Languages spoken: Has the power to speak to all tongues even communicate with animals and inaudible demons... and inaudible objects due to everything containing "lingering energy" Native language: ??? Relationship Status: Single Physical Appearance https://i.gyazo.com/23753a9fcc914a36f7df843e3a4f17c1.png Description: Karret is a large muscle bound Oni with a very humanoid looking face. His eyes glow a bright blue and he has the body proportions of a very athletic human warrior. He is typically seen wearing his loincloths and headbands and the such to shield him from the cold. He has two large horns that protrude out of his head. Despite his Oni lineage, he has a sharp jawline and very handsome face. Height: 6'0 Weight: 250lbs Figure/build: Immensely muscular. Hair color: Grassy Green Hairstyle: Long, sticky greenish mane that resembles a lion's almost. Facial Hairstyle: None Eye color: Glowing Blue Skin/fur/etc color: Orange Tattoos: None Piercings: Piercings on his ears Scars/distinguishing marks: Scar across his right eye Preferred style of clothing: loincloths / doesn't get cold / His body constantly emmets over 5000 degree's from within his body, and out if he wants it to, he can also regulate his heat. Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: Bone jewelry that he wears from his hunts. Like his necklace Personality https://i.gyazo.com/3ce6a789f6c86e5491363bb676ac165a.png Personality: Karret is the literal definition of A Gentle giant. He loves to help people when they are in need, no matter the danger he will throw himself in harm's way to protect others. Despite this, though, he's not afraid to make crude jokes, or just be outright rude. He is an Oni, after all, crudeness comes hand in hand with what he is. He loves to fight giant monsters, the challenge excites him to the point he gets literal combat highs when he fights. But even though he will gladly take the life of a giant beast. He hesitates to kill humans, and other Sentient Yokai and Demons. He has a fear of humans due to the way they've treated him. And he's indifferent to other Onis because of his small size compared to most of them. He's considered a runt. He also has a thing for er... forcing himself upon giant monsters after defeating them. Sometimes he'll force himself on to the monster as a form of punishment instead of killing it. Other times its because he simply wants to have sex with it. He likes women, but he comes off so brutish that he scares most of them away despite how human he looks in the face. He's also perverted in his own right, though you wouldn't notice it at first. It gets worse the more comfortable he becomes with said person. When angered, he can become violent, however. And his fear for killing sentient beings goes out the window. Despite him not liking the idea of taking a life, he will if he has too. Positive Traits: He enjoys life and being around others, he also loves to eat and hunt. It's questionable but he also has a love to fight.Though he doesn't like to kill anyone. In all honesty, Karret is a really simple Oni with simple needs. He doesn't want for much besides hunting big game for money and food. And the occasional monster rape. Where he lacks in intellect verbally, he excels in common since. Down to the point where it makes him a genius in his own right. Negative Traits: He doesn't like to kill like mentioned before, but it also could be considered a weakness of his. He's also an immense pervert and enjoys indulging in sexual activity despite the fact he doesn't get to do it often due to him having a large two-foot cock. His rage, as powerful as it makes him, can be used as a weapon against him. Due to how destructive it is. He also has a conscious. And can be easily manipulated due to his lack of book knowledge. Combat Passive or Aggressive attitude? Carrot has a passive attitude until angered where he goes on the complete offensive. Fighting skills/techniques: N/A Special skills/magical powers/etc: His skin is durable to the point that No blade can pierce him Unless of high magical nature. Due to his odd strength, Carrots body is in constant Enhanced Condition allowing him to do super demon feats with ease. Weapon of choice (if any): He uses a 250lb battleaxe with the length of 5 feet that Karret swings around like a light weighted baseball bat. Weaknesses in combat: His speed (Unless angered ) Strengths in combat: His super-strength, allowing him to lift up to 20 tons with ease, with the same strength to punch through golden titanium steel with ease. And depending on the angrier he gets his strength increases throughout the fight.Starting off with a Gigajoule of force. Relationships Parents' names: ??? Parents' Status: ??? Siblings: ??? Important Relatives: ??? Partner/Spouse: ??? Children: None Pets: None Enemies: None Allies: Nuki https://i.gyazo.com/55ea63551da5583c998595377245693e.png Karret found Nuki about two months before our story begins. Nuki was known as something called a ' Tanuki girl'. The Tanuki Girls are Raccoon Dogs Yokai who reside in the red light district of the demon world. In the middle and end of the 5000-year war, they were often were found entertaining the nobles and royalty of the demon realm various places like the South and East Quad major and capital cities all throughout the demon world. They do an assortment of things such as cutting hair or bringing items they'd want and even do sexual favors. They have a great fondness for their customers and are envious of Kitsune and their social status, in better days the Tanuki and Kitsune were close in civil rights, but now they are looked down upon just as much as humans are in this realm due to how weak they've become over time. They are a minority and are often taken into slavery if they don't join into a Tanuki Girl organization, all of the male Tanuki can no longer survive throughout the demon world due to a plague-ish sickness that was targeted towards them. This had occurred due to the actions of the South Quad's technology during the 5000-year war. They were targeted because of the Tanuki's helping the east quad in their stealth missions and refusing to assist the southern quadrant at the start of the war. Now they are classified as weak and have to find other means to survive. Most of the time following step by step behind much stronger demon's. Nuki, however, is a bit different. She was raised in a Tanuki girl escort house for the entirety of her life. However, when she was 18 she ran away, from the home, rushing through the alleyways of the east quad. Once she reached one of the many bridges to pass the quad she'd run into Karret who helped her escape her captors. This was the first time he'd taken up such a task and would make it a hobby of his later on. Stoying her away, Nuki now promises to help Karret in any means possible. However, she does have one issue. https://i.gyazo.com/7be344e33b0ffac26657f7a851905505.png She has a bit of a drinking problem. Which often gets her in trouble with the law, and other supernatural forces. She has three forms. Her full Tanuki form which is small about the size of a standard American squirrel, and her half form which makes her look like a walking talking raccoon dog, and her humanoid form, where she only retains her ears and tails. She also shapes shift into other forms at will. And is a master of illusionary arts. She's also a big buff in demon realm history and knows almost everything when dealing with the royal courts, and the 5000-year war. Powers Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common and are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs. Ironically, however. Karret looks very human in his facial features, aside from his horns and his sharp canines that sit outside of his mouth just barely. And his orange skin is also an oddity amongst his kind. Most oni, especially in folktales, are rather foolish and/or simple beings, but some are both highly intelligent and creative. And dangerous. Powers Enhanced Condition: above The user's physical and mental abilities are natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. Disease Immunity:The user's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. They are completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Demon Skin:The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. User is immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire, whether by having an armor, ability to heal very quickly, letting the bullets pass right through them or some other way.Users can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib cage, blubber, or simply dense muscle. In this case, his immensly durable skin makes it almost impossible for one to break through. The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. In addition to all of this, his organs are as dense as golden tiantium steel. Hyper Sense:The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or touch more than an average member of their species. Adaption: Due to the immense amount of heat that he produces from his body ( 5000 degree's ) adapting to environments isn't much of a hassle. User is able to survive and adapt to any natural environment, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort.User is transformed in some way when inside a new environment. The transformation is related to the new environment in which the user enters, the changes can either be a complete transformation or just mimicking qualities, it depends on both the target and the environment in question. Environmental transformations are determined at random. Digestive system: User can eat/digest any form of matter, regardless of size or shapes, without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. The user can eat any substance without harmful effects, regardless of what they consume. They can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. Molecular Regeneration: The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration); some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. At higher levels, users can regenerate not just their cellular tissues, but also their DNA, undoing genetic mutations and breakdown, as well as maintaining one's youth by extending telomeres. This also gives them immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as provide a form of self-sustenance, forgoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. If advanced enough, the ability will cause the body to cease aging as the cells are regenerating and dying in equilibrium, granting immortality. Regeneration differs from wound healing, which involves closing up the injury site with a scar. Wrath/Anger Empowerment:User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger/rage whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. The Strong: Users become the physical manifestation or personification of strength. Users gain the ability feed off of the strength of others or themselves in order to get stronger. The user can also induce large amounts of strength to others whether physical, emotional, mental, or spiritual. Strength Focus:The user can focus their strength into a point of their body, allowing them to cause massive amount of damage, lift heavy objects, etc. Power climbing. Due to his anger empowerment. Karret will grow in strength the more angry he becomes. He starts off at Enhanced strength, but his physical strength increases more and more. For every post, his strength will climb up another joule in physical output the more the fight continues. Background You may know my grandson, and he may have spoken about me. But let me really tell you about my grandson. And how he came to be. Please do not be afraid of him, he won't hurt you or anyone. He loves to eat and play with the animals in the forest. He's a good boy and he never has issues with others. And he'll protect you, with everything he has. He's such a good boy. But me? I'm not a good person at all. Let me tell you my story. Because to know Karrets story, you must first know my own. 4dd07b92e2735bf713e5df3e8af3e04a.jpg My name is... Oku, and I was a Ninja in the sacred order known as The Infinites 3274282-hand.jpg For 300 years I fought with this ancient clan. I can still remember the first time they came to this world, I even know who set the seed to see it all come true. But that's a story for another time. I was an Oni, but a powerful one in my early years. I was almost revered as a deity for my savage tactics and methods for combat. None stood in my way as I slaughtered hundreds of thousands even for the sake of my own goals. My skills were so impressive that I surpassed even the strongest of warriors so eventually, the sacred order noticed me. And one of the commanders known as ' Shune' brought me amongst their ranks. Such a wonderful human, I was captivated by his gaze his glare. It consumed me, made me want him, I lusted for him the moment I brought my eyes upon his own. I still remember those cold desolate dead eyes that seemed to reach out from the very depths of what we foolhardy creatures perceive as hell. Who could refuse an offer like that? And so I joined them, I became the first and Only Oni to join the Infinite ranks. The most powerful beings in all the land. I was trained in the sacred arts of Ninjutsu, Chi, and even magic. After some time I found myself in the commander's room, and of course, you know what happened after that. He was the first human to bed me and the last. I had lasted 600 whole years without ever getting pregnant but of course, he'd be the one to do so. The Stubborn fool. We had two boys. Ocho and Suko, bull-headed boys but I loved them both. I suppose that got that much from their father. On their 18th birthday. They were finally old enough to be placed within a Unit for The Infinite order. I begged Shune not to let our boys fight, they just weren't ready. I wasn't even remotely as strong as I was at the age of 18. He didn't understand how demons and humans age differently. He insisted the bastard insisted! And so my boys were thrown right into the middle of a war against the rival clan of the Infinites. And after their third mission, they were poisoned despite them being successful with the mission. But it wasn't the enemy whom I was angry at, it had been there father. The same man whom on his children's death bed called them weak. And I stood there, watching as he choked his sons to death. I couldn't bare to see this, I left. But the Infinites weren't going to tolerate such behavior, especially from one their own, and Oni at that. The disrespect would not and did not sit well with them. So they sent their men after me, but to every effort came another failure. They couldn't stop me, hell thy could barely find me. https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png Category:Gen 1 Category:Oni Category:Yokai